


Modern Day Love Letters: a Grimm romance, told through texts

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fools in Love, M/M, Nick abuses the smilies, Nick is clueless, Sean is clueless, Sean uses correct spelling and punctuation, a fic in texts, from hate through to love, modern day love letters, the stages of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: The epic love story of Grimm Nicholas Burkhardt and Bastard Royal Sean Renard - as told through the texts they send each other. From hate, to love, this is their story - in their words. S: Where are you at with your case?N: being chased by a Schakal. Talk later.S: What?!S: Nick???S: Burkhardt! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!H: Sorry, Captain, Nick dropped his phone in the river. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [wesen90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wesen90).



> because TeamRenhardt brought up the idea of texts, so, instead of going to bed, I wrote this instead... (but hey, at least I managed a one-shot?)
> 
> Warnings for just a little bit of innuendo

N: Hate you. Reports on your desk.

S: It was necessary.

N: You tried to have my Aunt killed!

S: She was a Grimm

N: so am I

S: But you're my Grimm

N: :(

  


S: Where are you at with your case?

N: being chased by a Schakal. Talk later.

S: What?!

S: Nick???

S: Burkhardt! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

H: Sorry, Captain, Nick dropped his phone in the river. Again.

 

S: If you lose this phone…

N: Relax.

S: I am relaxed

N: right

S: *glares*

N: later, Captain grumpy pants

S: One day, I will kill you

N: not if I kill you first

  


S: We need to talk

N: is this about making history again?

S: There are things you need to know

N: can't talk, I'm still mad at you

N: plus, I deserve a night out

S: Where are you going?

N: are you stalking me now?

S: Now?

S: Nick?

S: Where are you?

S: I have traipsed through dozens of horrendous local watering holes...

S: When I find you, I am going to kill you

N: Sorry, turned my phone off

S: New rule, detective. Your phone MUST stay on.

S: Where are you?

N: going home

 

N: Can you speak Latin?

S: Yes. Why?

N: need something translated

S: If you bring it by...

N: I was thinking you could come to the trailer?

S: See you soon

 

S: Do I even want to know?

N: probably not

N: it's worse than it looks. Promise

S: Somehow, that doesn't really comfort me

 

N: getting lunch. Want anything?

 

N: there's some weird dude hanging around watching you.

N: should I go all Grimm on him?

N: Sean?

S: That's my brother

N: brother?

S: Half-brother

S: I'll talk to him

N: let me know if you need any grimming done. I'm told I'm getting good at it ;)

 

N: Looking GOOD, Captain :)

S: Shouldn't you be working?

 

N: running late. Ran into a few blutbaden on the way

S: Are you determined to give me grey hairs?

N: they might make you look distinguished

S: Burkhardt!

N: relax. It's all good

 

S: You're late

N: sorry. slept in

N: showering now

 

N: do you have that funny u-thing on your tongue?

S: What?

N: U-shaped mark. Erogenous zone.

S: Yes

N: is it true?

S: Is what true?

N: the erogenous zone bit?

S: I don't know. Why don't you find out?

 

N: Hannnk! I think I'm in trouble. Serious, Captain-shaped trouble!

S: Something you want to explain to me?

N: Crap! that wasn't meant to go to you!

S: I'm waiting...

 

S: IF YOU DON"T PICK UP YOUR PHONE!

N: I'm fine. stop stressing

S: You were attacked by a siegbarste

N: I killed a siegbarste

S: You were still attacked

N: I'm fine

S: So why am I standing in the hospital?

 

N: hospital food sucks. Bring me something?

S: What would you like?

N: anything

N: Ooh... Patty's Pizza!

S: Fine

S: I'll be by after work

N: you should leave early

N: you work too hard

S: You're bored

N: guilty ;)

 

N: Sean! Sean! Sean! Sean1`11

N: Sean!!1111!!!11!1

N: Captain smexy!!11!11!

H: Sorry Captain, Nick's a little tipsy. We've taken his phone from him so he won't keep annoying you.

 

N: I think I'm seeing double

S: Stay where you are

S: Are you staying there?

S: Nick?

N: cnat c phnoe

S: I'm on my way

 

N: So, Rosalee was telling me all about wesen dating rituals. Do Royals have weird dating rituals, too?

S: Generally, my family includes betrayal and homicide in their dating. I wouldn't recommend it.

 

N: do you think flowers are girly?

 

S: You wouldn't happen to know why there are flowers on my desk, would you, Nicholas?

N: Ummm... maybe the eisbibers are happy with you again?

 

N: So, this Prince thing... what does that actually mean?

N: Should I be calling you Your Highness?

N: or My Liege?

N: My Prince

S: Generally, Captain will do. Or Sean. But if you must, the others are acceptable.

N: good to know

 

N: I think the eisbiber lodge thinks we're dating

N: I got asked to give you a quilt

N: why would they think we're dating?

S: Is it a nice quilt?

N: I guess

S: You can drop it off this evening when you come round

N: :)

  


N: someone sent me chocolates

N: and wine

N: who would do that?

S: Perhaps someone who wishes to show their appreciation for you

N: ...you mean, like an admirer?

N: lately, people just think I'm gonna cut off their heads

N: you don't think this is an attempt to stop me from cutting off someone’s head, do you?

S: No

N: at least they're nice chocolates

S: You like them?

N: yeah. Whoever it was, they have good taste. Stop by my desk and I'll give you one

S: Can't. Stuck at City Hall all day

N: :(

S: Bring any leftovers, and the wine, tonight

  


N: I'm hungry

S: Fascinating

N: let's get dinner

S: Since you asked so nicely.

  


N: They're getting married!

N: can you believe it?

S: Of course

S: It was obvious

N: we're going to a wedding!

S: We are?

N: of course! You have to come! You can even come with me!

  


S: What would be a good gift for Monroe and Rosalee?

N: Oh, are you present shopping? Where?

N: I'll come join you!

N: we need to find them the perfect gift!

  


S: There are Reapers in town. Be careful.

N: You be careful

  


S: That is NOT being careful

N: I'm fine, and the Reapers have been dealt with

S: I will talk to you later when I can do so without yelling

N: sorry :(

  


  


N: Sean?

N: Sean?!

N: SEAN?!

N: if you don't answer your phone!

  


N: you scared me

S: I'm sorry

N: you need to be more careful

S: What happened to Viktor?

N: he met the local Grimm

  


N: so, when do I get to meet your mother?

N: Sean?

N: hello?

N: are you ignoring me?

S: Shouldn't you be doing paperwork, detective?

N: oh, I would Captain, but see, I have this problem

N: I'm being ignored

N: I don't like being ignored

S: I doubt anyone could manage to ignore you for long

N: ;)

  


N: why am I on your couch?

S: You fell asleep

N: oh.

N: it's not a very comfortable couch

S: I'll endeavour to remember that and put you in the bed next time

N: ;)

  


N: does saving someone's life count as a grand romantic gesture?

S: Are you reading romances again?

N: everyone needs some fluff in their lives. But no.

N: how many times have you saved my life now?

S: I wasn't counting

  


S: I told Wu we'd be at the barbecue

S: You'll need to pick up sausages

N: when?

S: This afternoon

N: my car's in the shop

S: I'll pick you up

  


N: I'm going to kill your family

N: fair warning

S: Not that I would miss them terribly, but why are you going to kill them now?

N: you don't remember drinks last night? You told me a bit about your childhood?

  


N: do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone without dating them?

S: Have you met another Musai?

N: No!

N: well?

S: I think all that's needed for love is a basic understanding of the person. Whether that comes from love or friendship.

  


N: So, I maybe may need your help with something...

N: I locked myself out of my house

N: Can I stay at yours tonight?

N: Monroe and Rosalee threatened me with dismemberment if I interrupted them this evening

N: (I'm already on my way)

  


N: coffee on your desk. Thanks for last night.

N: (and your bed is MUCH more comfortable than the couch)

N: (but you hog the covers)

S: They're MY covers

N: sharing is caring?

S: How old are you, again?

N: Definitely past the age of consent ;)

  


S: Eat lunch

S: Nick. Eat lunch.

S: Stop staring at those files and go get something to eat. You won't do anyone any good if you don't eat.

  


N: corner of fourth and east. Bring a shovel.

  


N: I think I left my jacket at yours, can you bring it with you this morning?

  


S: New toothbrush under the sink. DON'T mix it up with mine.

N: what's a little saliva between friends?

S: There's a reason I bought you your own toothbrush. Use it.

  


N: Left some of my clothes in your drawers - hope you don't mind.

N: figured it would be easier this way

  


S: Doing laundry. Want anything washed?

  


N: at shops. Do we need anything?

S: More milk

S: And coffee. The good stuff, not that crap you drink.

N: Yes, Your Royal Highness!

  


N: Hank just asked me when I moved in with you

N: I haven't moved win with you

N: Have I?

N: Oh crap. I think I moved in with you!

N: why aren't you freaking out over this?

N: Sean?

S: What would you like for dinner?

  


S: Bring me coffee?

N: it's downstairs. You're upstairs - in bed. Not that far to walk.

S: You're downstairs.

N: fine

  


N: So, do I get to meet your mother, yet?

S: Do I get to meet yours?

  


N: Congratulations! Just heard through the grapevine! That's a rather prestigious award!

N: we should celebrate. What time will you get off work?

S: I should be done by seven

N: I'll have the wine chilled ;)

  


N: what's your perfect date?

  


S: Bringing home your favourite beer. You owe me.

  


N: Left my jacket at home. Can you bring it in with you?

  


N: Wu keeps giving me weird looks. What's up with that?

S: I believe it has something to do with a betting pool

S: Ignore him

  


N: I think someone just called me a princess

N: this is your fault for being a prince

S: a bastard one

N: but my bastard ;)

  


N: does toasted sandwiches count as a decent meal?

N: we have no food left in the house

S: Toasted sandwiches will do

N: Good. 'Cos it's one year since I moved in ;)

  


N: I think we're dating. Do you think we're dating?

S: No

N: Oh.

S: We moved past that long ago

  


S: On my way home

N: have a surprise for you! ;)

  


N: I can't sit or stand or do Anything without thinking of last night

S: Good

  


N: I think someone just called me Your Grimm

S: You are

N: Okay

  


  


  



End file.
